Gobba
Gobba is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Personality Gobba is probably the most energetic member of the Fang Gang. He gets excited easily and is almost always moving. Unfortunately, this need to move around makes him a bit listless and distracted. He loves to have fun, even if it is at the most inopportune times. He often acts before he thinks, and the consequences end up catching up with him in the end. Physical Appearance Gobba is mostly brown in appearance. He has a rounded head with two small eyes that are close together. He has two prominent darker brown lips with large rows of fangs. On top of his head are two dark brown cat-like ears. His body is rectangular. He has long light grey arms with darker grey hands and two dark brown fingers on each hand. He has two very short brown legs with long dark brown feet with lighter brown bottoms. He has a long whip-like tongue inside his mouth. Ability Gobba has the ability to make totems and other objects by gnawing logs. He also has a whip-like tongue that is sensitive to taste. Biography Early life Little, if anything, is known about Gobba's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While he was making totems, he heard Shuff and Volectro's screams for help. With the help of Flurr, he managed to give them a safe landing from plummeting off of a cliff. When Nixels started to swarm, he Mixed with Flurr to distract them. ("Wrong Colors") When he had a Muck to spend, he debated over spending it at Vulk and Slumbo's Bar-B-Cubes stand or Volectro and Krader's Rock Pops stand. As the two teams competed for his business, they loaded him with free samples. In the end, he chose neither of the stands to buy from, as he was stuffed from the free samples. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He and Kraw performed together in a talent competition, creating tons of Mixes with various talents. However, they were voted negative by all three judges. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits Despite not being the leader of his tribe, he went as the representative of the Fang Gang to get more Hamlogna Sandwiches for the annual Mix Festival, which ended up saving him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. This also forced him to have to go to Mixel Mountain to get Rainbow Cubits. He was the only one to have a Cubit on his person, but wasted it with Kraw to entertain themselves. He Mixed with Flain to defeat a Nixel swarm and bring color back to the festival. When they arrived back, he critiqued Major Nixel's cupcakes, saying that what was missing was "his face". ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Agahagahgagah!"'' - Gobba, Wrong Colors *''"None, I'm stuffed!"'' - Gobba, Bar-B-Cubes *''"Can we use the Cubit NOW?"'' - Gobba, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"The Cubit? Ha! I used it a LONG time ago!."'' - Gobba, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Gobba was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41513 and contains 57 pieces. Gobba's in-booklet code is SUP3RTAST3R, which is SuperTaster when decoded. Trivia * His name is a pun of the word "gobble". *He can create totem monsters from logs, and also various wooden items by eating off parts of the log. Strangely, the objects are already colored in and detailed as soon as he's finish. *He somewhat resembles a beaver. *Bar-B-Cubes is the first episode where Gobba actually speaks. *He did not appear in Fang Gang Log Toss, unlike the other members of his tribe. *He has the least amount of pieces out of the Fang Gang. *In Epic Comedy Adventure, when Teslo asked for the leaders to come with him, he went instead of Jawg on the Cartoon Network Mixels website. Another mistake consists of Gobba being seen as the Fang Gang Mixel on the color wheel on Mixels.com instead of Jawg. * When he chews, his head moves fast enough that it looks like he has multiple heads. The same case happens with Jawg. * He seems incapable of fully closing his mouth, as his teeth are always showing. * His name was originally going to be Chippo. This name could be been referring to his ability to make totems, as it comes from the word "woodchip". * It was shown in Epic Comedy Adventure that he is enthusiastic about using Cubits. * He is the only Fang Gang member to have been referred to by name in the cartoon so far. * Gobba has more teeth than most other Mixels. * He surprisingly has the ability to physically taste feelings. The only known taste so far is sadness, as he states that it tastes salty. The reason for this is because tears taste salty, which explains why sadness is salty. However, it also connects to the real world neurotypical ability Synesthesia, which causes people to have different sense reactions to common things, such as the ability to find taste in a word or an emotion, much like Gobba. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Wrong Colors *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Category:Fang Gang Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Alternative Names Category:Triangular Ears Category:Mixels with Lips Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Moving Fingers Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Flat Eyes Category:Rotating Heads